The Short Stories of Scorpius Malfoy
by Conscience-Artist
Summary: Short stories made of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy's life. Snippets of his memories with Rose, Draco, Astoria, his Sister and his Son.
1. Chapter 1

**The Short Stories of Scorpius Malfoy**

I do not own the Potter-verse. JK Rowling does.

And this is written on an iphone so if layout is weird please bear with me.

**_Scorpius_**

I stare at the coffee. Dark roast apparently.

She has GOT to be shitting me.

I go over her words in my mind. No, this has to be a joke.

Scorpius Malfoy, 21 years of age and fucked.

Utterly fucked.

I choke - yet again - on my coffee. I start shaking my head.

"No, this can't be right... Are you absolutely sure?," I ask, "Because if you're not sure then fuck, I'm gonna be so angry at you!"

She sniggers at me and rolls her eyes, "Of course I'm sure."

My heart starts racing. I did it again, I fucked up yet again. How do I get out of this one?

I stand up on the deck of her little flat looking around trying to find a way to top myself. I need to find the tallest building and jump the hell off.

She stands next to me the irritation she is feeling is leaking out and on to me.

I nervously tie my hair up then scratch my chin, "Ok look, we need to figure this out and fast!" I hiss at her.

"Well maybe we could start by telling your girlfriend?" She whispers.

I laugh without humour, as if that's going to be a good idea.

"And how, Rose, do you think my girlfriend is going to take the news?"

Rose glares at me, "Well maybe you should have thought of that before you had unprotected sex with me! Again!"

I can't deal with this shit.

I walk away from her, heading off the deck and back on to the street. I hear her hold back a escaping cry.

Another stupid mistake made by Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Another kid to Rose Weasley.

And to make matters worse, I'm going to have to tell my girlfriend that I have yet another kid to another woman that is not her.

**Yes, guys, I'm back. I don't know how long for or what, but I am back. 3 babies later and about 3 years later. I understand that I have an unfinished story (The Rough Times of one Rose Genevra Jean Weasley) but please respect that I am only human and I am a busy mum with a fulltime job but I am ready to start doing this again. This short story compilation is going to help me get back into the swing of writing again so in about a month once I'm settled I'll get back into my Rough Times story. In the meantime, enjoy these little snippets from Scorpius. **

**Xx Cara**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Short Stories of Scorpius Malfoy**_

* * *

"There are times, Son, in a man's life where he might feel attracted to a girl-" Dad starts.

On no, no, no, no, "No, Dad, this is not happenning right now, Ok?" I beg, "Please just stop!"

I was gonna be fucked if my Father was going to try and have '_The Talk_' with me!

Dad sighs, "No, your Mother insisted that I should speak to you, so here I am. I assume you must have the gist of what happens between a boy and a girl, right?" Dad's eyes widen, "I mean didn't you say you had a friend who's Mother specialised in these sorts of things?"

I shake my head, Harley Xavier's Mother was a Sex Education teacher but I haven't met her, that's Al's territory.

I can here someone coming down the stairs as Dad and I both awkwardly stand there staring at eachother in his bar area, I can hear my Sister cackling in the background. "Shut up Lesath!" I yell at her.

I hear her scuttling away down the hallway, "Wait until I tell _all_ your friends!"

I start shaking from torment, this is the last thing I want to be doing on my first day back at home, "Look, Dad, we do _not_ have to do this. Please."

Dad takes a swig of whatever hot stuff he has in his glass, "I don't want to do this just as much as you don't want to do but-" I cut him off.

"Dad, I'm blooy sixteen! I know a thing or two!"

"Oh-"

"Ok, I may not have had sex yet, but I've had more than a few mouths wrapped around me!" I almost yell.

Dad's eyes widen, "Ok, Son, too much information."

I sigh, "Look, Dad, we can pretend like I'm the Golden Child or, we can just accept that yes, sometimes boys and girls like to do things when we've all had a bit of Firewhiskey..."

Dad's face turns red and I see his temple pulsing. Draco Malfoy needs another drink me thinks.

"Ok," Dad tries to say calmly, "Well, just between us boys, keep it that way..."

I'm confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean!" Dad snaps, "Keep it in the mouth, not downstairs..." he says and he points to the floor.

Does he mean just keep getting head?

"Ok?"

Dad nods, "Yes, ok, because we don't want any surprises ok. But if you want to try, you know, the _other_ way, then protect yourself," Dad says with a wink.

I just nod at him, "Ok thanks Dad," I say awkwardly.

Dad nods back, "Good, now just remember I was only doing what your mother told me to, she said I had to have this stupid talk with you. Mates again?" and he holds out his hand.

"Sure, mates," and I grab Dad's hand.

He slips something into my hand and walks away.

I look at it, "Dad? Really? I fucking condom?!"

How very Muggle of him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**Hi everyone, as you may or may not know, I am back from a 3 year Hiatus. These short stories and snippets from Scorpius' life are a mechanism to get back into the swing of writing again. My most popular stories are The Hard Times of one Rose Genevra Jean Weasley which is a completed (but not 100% edited) and then it's sequel The Rough Times of one Rose Genevra Jean Weasley which I am up to chapter 14 at the moment. Please check them out. I will be updating The Rough Time of one Rose Genevra Jean Weasley weekly as of now. For those who do know that story, I am sorry for being away for 3 years! I have had another baby since then and I have one on the way so you can just imagine the stress, in fact, the stress is what made me take up writing again.

Sorry for the novel length author's note, but please, please, if you're reading my story please review! As I feel as though no one is reading my stories and I shouldn't have come back.

Lots of love,

Cara xx


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Short Stories of Scorpius Malfoy**_

I still don't own Harry Potter, let me know when I do.

* * *

"Mate, are you ok? You look a bit weird..." Al starts as I stare down the table.

Kate was there smiling at me and I give her a quick wink.

"Scorp?" Al starts again and I snap back to him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I mumble and I take another sip of my juice.

Al wipes his brow, "Phew! I thought you were going to throw up or something."

I let Al carry on talking about Merlin knows what and I keep taking quick glances down the table at Kate.

Kate was a prude. A class A prude but today, she wanted to take it further.

And who else would she decide to take it further with than Scorpius Malfoy.

When she explained to me that she felt we were at a stage in our relationship where we should be more experimental, it took everything in me to restrain myself from jumping up and down and praising every higher being in the world.

Finally my girlfriend was going to let me have sex with her.

"Hi," I hear someone whisper in my ear and I shudder with frustration.

"Hi Weasley," I say forcefully, "How are you doing?"

Al takes half a toast out of his mouth, "Rosie, What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on rounds?"

Rose slips onto the seat next to me and I can see too much of her leg and her long, smooth neck.

Just the sort of shit I needed before I was about to take things further with Kate.

"I am a grown woman, Al, no one can tell me what to do," she says while tying her hair into a bun. Perfect, now I can see her tits moving up and down. This was bullshit.

"Pretty sure that McGonagall can tell you what to do," I mumble stupidly.

Rose glares at me, "And what's up your ass, Malfoy?" she asks but she doesn't wait for an answer, "I hate being a fifth year prefect, we get all the shit jobs!"

Al and I both nod, "Finally, someone who agrees with me!"

I watch Rose carefully, the way her lips curve when she drinks, the way she throws her head baqck when she laughs, the way she crosses her legs tightly and the curve of her hips.

Why today of all days did she decide to come and annoy me?

We went to our classes and the day dragged longer with Rose and Al by my side and finally afternoon break came and Kate came hunting for me.

I did waste any time dragging her into the broom cupboard.

Our teeth clinked and clacked together with the force of the kiss and my hand tangled in Kate's hair.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed as I attacked her neck and she gripped onto my shoulders and I gripped her butt.

I started to slide my hand down her skirt but she stopped it before I could, "I can't do it," she whispered but she kept kissing me.

By then my thoughts of Rose overcame my mind and I couldn't help but unbutton my pants and pull myself out.

I tangled my hands in her hair again and I imagined Rose was in her place.

I pushed her to her knees and she just stared at me, "What do I do?" she said quietly.

I groaned in frustration, "Lick it," I said, holding back a moan.

I hear the door click and she finally decides to put me in her mouth, "Rose..." I say in a sigh.

"Oh what the fuck, Malfoy? Really? In here?!"

I step back from Kate and I look down at her, her eyes wide open and so was her mouth, "ROSE!" I yell.

Rose steps back and cackles, "100 points off Slytherin I think!"

Kate looks like she's going to cry and Rose walks away, "Well, I did think you said Rose because you were thinking about her when I was, you know... lucky to see that you were just shocked to see her!"

"Hmmm" is all I say.

I fucking wished it was Rose.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi Lovelies, If you are reading this, please review. I am at a stage where I feel as though no one is reading or following and I might give up writing all together as I haven't even got many reviews on my main story and it is really bringing me down. Maybe I don't have the touch anymore? But if you are here, please review. Please please please! Even if it is just one word! I just need the encouragement to continue I think.

I have updated two of my stories, my main story **_The Rough Times of one Rose Genevra Jean Weasley _** and also my James and Lesath(OC) story, **_Holding Rare Flowers in her Tomb. _**

Also, if anyone is interested, I am after a Beta! I need one to help me out if I decide to keep writing. Baring in mind this is a person that I need to help me out with all my stories and at the moment I am writing three. So if you're interested, please let me know via PM or review!

also to the reviewer who asked me if this is part of my Rough Times story, or same characters, different scenarios. I guess that yes, this does coincide with the Rough Times.

Remember to review my stories!

Lots of love,

Cara xx


	4. Chapter 4

The Short Stories of Scorpius Malfoy

* * *

I watch her add the last touches to her outfit. A necklace that had some hideous looking gems on it – not real, that's what I'm trying to say. The gems weren't real.

"How do I look?" she says as she spins around.

I feel like telling her that she doesn't look good enough, but I'm not that horrible am I?

"I just don't want you to give her any reason to not like you," I say instead.

She pouts and puts her hands on her hips. "I don't know why you'd care so much," she mumbles before heading back into the wardrobe.

This time I stand in front of the full length mirror. My tie was a bit crooked and fuck me if I knew how to adjust it. My black suit was now uncomfortable and my breath was becoming short and sharp.

I hated the very fact that it was that irritating woman I was about to see in around twenty minutes that did this to me.

I wipe my face and scratch at my beard. "Will you hurry up?" I snap at her.

I hear her huff, an irritating trait that I have always loathed and she comes storming out, black hair flying everywhere. "If I had known that this arrangement was so important to you, I would have decided to stay home!" she snaps and she gestures down her dress, "Here, is this ok?"

I look down at the yellow dress she wears.

It doesn't look so good against the black of her hair.

I shrug anyway, deciding to just continue on this journey to my impending doom. "Let's go," I mutter.

I stand by the fire place but she grabs my arm. "Let's just wait a while, huh?" she says smoothly in my ear, "There's no rush is there?" and she kisses my neck gently and slowly.

I take a deep breath and try to contain my frustration. "No, we have to go now."

"But why?" she says like a child, "I want to stay here!"

"Do you not understand this?! This is the most important day of my life!"

"More important than meeting me?" she asks.

Yes, more fucking important than meeting you!

"My Son is finally allowed to come and stay with me for a week, of course this is important to me."

She huffs again but waits for me to enter the fire place. "Three Godric's Lane, Godric's Hollow!" I say and I get tugged to my desired location.

I stand in the familiar lounge. The comforting smell of home overwhelmed me, but it wasn't my home was it?

It hadn't been my home for two years.

I feel like sinking to the ground. I despised the fucking feeling this place gave me.

The feeling of comfort.

She comes up behind me, landing gently in the fire place. "What a nice home!" she exclaims.

"Dad?" I hear my Son ask, "Dad! Daddy!" he squeals. I try my hardest to ignore the prickling in my eyes, the sense of warmth when my Son wrapped himself around my legs.

I look down at the pile of messy blonde hair and grass stained denims. "Son!" I say and my voice cracked with emotion, "Son, Dad missed you so much!"

I dot my Son with seemed like not enough kisses and I held him close, wishing that I would never eave his side again.

Then _She_ stood there. Against the wooden frame of the door, long red hair out, another bohemian crop top and skirt, another cardigan over that. Rose.

It's an odd feeling. Looking at someone you used to love. It was almost as if I felt I had to go over there, hug her, kiss her, let my tongue find it's way home. Hold her. Tell her that I love her.

"Dad, who's that lady behind you?" Caelum asks.

I spin around, thin eyes, full lips and black hair meet my eyes when she looks over to Rose.

"Uh," I say stupidly. How do I tell my Son I'm no longer with his mother any more? She obviously never told him. "That's Stevie, my girlfriend."

Stevie's eyes lit up when she bent down to meet Cae. Cae just looked from me to his mother.

And his mother's eyes never left him. Yet they never met mine.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ok, I am looking for three things! **a BETA, REVIEWS and I am open to**** IDEAS!** Please, do not forget to **REVIEW** and if you want, please express your interest in becoming my **BETA** I am not looking for just any type of **BETA**. You need to me my companion, want to be the **BETA** for all my stories, help me out with plotlines and correct all my Fuck ups! If this sounds like you and you don't mind working around me and my 3-4 gremlins then please let me know. And also faithful **reviewers**, if you want me to consider an **idea** that you have for any of my stories, let me know in a review and I will personally let you know if I like your **idea** and work with you to make it happen!

Love

-Cara xx


	5. Chapter 5

Scorpius had a selfish vein that pulsated right through him from the soles of his feet right into the depths of his temples, running through him with each single tick of time, stirring the greed that bloomed in his being and sprouting out, infecting all those involved.

He kept Stevie close, needing her desperate whispers of how much she _needed_ him, how she couldn't even _live_ without him and how she would do _anything_ for him.

Scorpius' sharp smirk widened when he tested those boundaries, _just how far will this_ _girl go?_, he wondered to himself.

He had gotten the answer when he twisted her long, glossy black hair in his hands and bought her head along further as he threw his own head back, begging to yell out someone else's name. He ran that name through his head.

The venom that pulsated through his mind didn't ease and the dirt and flaws that Stevie wore on the perfect shape of her body made Scorpius want to coil away in disgust.

It was, after all, a very long week with greeting Rose everyday. The exchange of their son from father to mother was causing a change in Scorpius. The inky black darkness that surrounded him was now flecked with Rose Red. The dry pages that flicked through his mind bore pictures of not only his blonde haired, blue eyed son with the bright grin, but a red headed woman with milky white skin and inviting lips.

And even with Stevie's lips wrapped around his lengths, all he can imagine is the dank, dark dungeons of Slytherin house with Rose wrapped his hips and her teeth along his collarbone just as they did four years previously.

He watched the poison visions in his mind; Rose's back arching as he entered her, her perfect lips between his teeth, her eyes closed as he pushed deeper... His name running off her tongue, her nails scarring his back.

_She's not Rose, she's not my son's mother... She's not my love._

Scorpius moved off the bed, Stevie's face clearly confused. "Where are you going?" She asked gently, placing a wary kiss on his shoulder.

Scorpius pulled up his jeans before turning to face her. "Rose," he said simply.

Stevie's mouth dropped open.

Scorpius couldn't live in the lonely black anymore, the lie that was Stevie couldn't protect him anymore, the pretending wasn't the shield it used to be.

Now he wanted nothing but to drown in Rose Red.


End file.
